A Larry Stylinson One Shot
by emmaclairestyles
Summary: Harry has to move out, it's for the best. So why can he not stop crying and why can't he stop thinking about Louis. Harry/Louis slash.


Harry folded the last item of clothing in his cupboard: Louis's lucky striped shirt. It was the only striped shirt he could wear because stripes were Louis's thing but Louis had given Harry his shirt when Harry broke down after people telling him he was a bad singer. He put it down gently in the box with all his clothing. His room didn't feel like his room anymore. The cupboards were empty, the walls were bare, and his bed was no longer dressed in his Buzz Lightyear sheets. He closed the box and sealed it with duct tape, biting his lip to hold back tears. He felt like such a girl admitting it, but he didn't want to move out. He loved the flat. It felt like just yesterday he and Louis moved in. The flat was what made them even closer friends than they were before. But it was what Louis wanted. Louis said he was tired of the string of women coming in and out of the apartment. Harry couldn't help it, seeing how cute Louis and Eleanor were together made him long for the same feeling. He knew he wouldn't find that feeling in meaningless one night stands, but at least in sex, the closest you were to getting hurt was being spanked. He missed Louis. It seemed so stupid to say when he knew Louis was reading in his bedroom right across from his, but he missed their friendship. When the band first formed, they were both single so no harm was done by their flirty jokes but now that Louis had Eleanor, he didn't need me to flirt with. Louis became distant and love sick. Harry was happy for his best friend and felt stupid for wanting friendship instead of his friend's happiness but he just missed him so much that his heart ached. He knew he'd lost Louis when Louis first hinted at Harry moving out. He did it casually, saying girls would be more impressed if they didn't find Louis lying on the couch when Harry brought them home. Harry saw where he was coming from and liked the idea at first before realising that he would not be spending so much time with Louis. Harry finally agreed to move out. He knew it was for the best but still thought it uncalled for when straight after Harry told him he was moving out, he told him how Eleanor was moving in. He sat down on the edge of his bed before taking out his phone. He read through his timeline on twitter, seeing a picture of an interview they had done a few days ago. They had been talking about love bites, when on a whim, Harry leapt forward at Louis, biting his neck. If he had done that a few weeks ago, Louis would have tackled him to the ground and bitten him back, but now Louis had pushed Harry off and continued with the interview. The caption was 'Larry Stylinson' and something else he couldn't be bothered to read. He fell back on his bed, the springs squeaking. A loud sob escaped his lips before he covered his mouth with his hand. _Larry Stylinson my arse._

Louis sat up at what he thought to be crying. The loud sound repeated itself in his head. He listened intently to hear if harry was crying but no noise followed. Besides, Harry had nothing to cry about. If anyone had reason to cry it was him. His best friend was leaving him without a second thought. Okay, so maybe that wasn't true, he knew Harry wasn't so keen on moving out. Louis scolded himself for pressuring his friend. When he was still in the 'honeymoon stage' with Eleanor, he had hinted at Harry moving out so Eleanor could move in. It was so stupid of him to do. He wasn't even sure about his relationship with Eleanor anymore. She seemed to get annoyed with him very quickly if he didn't want to go out to some party with her. He found himself spending more and more time at home. Harry, however, was doing the opposite. He kept bringing woman after woman back to the flat. Louis would always be sitting on the couch when the door handle would jiggle late at night. In his head, he hoped that Harry decided not to drink a lot that night and didn't bring anyone home and that he would walk through the door before putting on his pyjamas to come and snuggle with Louis on the couch. But every night, harry would stumble in, piss-ass drunk, with different girls attached to his face. Louis had to turn the TV up so not to hear the moans coming from Harry's room. He couldn't explain it, but he felt jealous of those girls. They got to cuddle with Harry even if only for a night. It had been ages since Louis had cuddled Harry. There was nothing sexual about it, but being in Harry's arms made him feel home. He sounded like such a cliché. He adjusted his glasses before turning back to his book, when he heard the sound again. It was a soft muffled sound, like it was trying not to be heard, but Louis knew that it was Harry sobbing his heart out. He put his book down before climbing out of bed. He was at the door when he remembered to put some clothing so not to try and console Harry while naked. Louis wasn't sure how his body would behave in that situation. He crept across the passage way, opening Harry's door quietly. There was his little angle. Harry lay curled up in a ball on his bed. Louis's heart ripped in two at the sight. He sat down on Harry's bed and rubbed Harry's back. He felt harry stiffen. Harry's arms went to cover his face, but Louis gently pulled them away and rolled Harry over to face him. Harry tried to hide his face by pressing his face in a pillow. Louis sighed and laid down beside him, so when Harry decided to look up, he would stare right into Louis's eyes. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling his body closer. Harry opened his eyes but looked away from Louis. Louis cupped his chin and made him meet his gaze.

"What's wrong Harry?"

What's wrong? Harry didn't really know the answer either. He just felt sad and lonely and he missed his best friend. He tried to turn his head away from Louis so he wouldn't have to look into those piercing blue eyes but Louis's grip was strong. Harry closed his eyes. The tears kept pouring down his cheeks but he didn't know how to stop them. I felt Louis's soft fingers wiping away my tears. When did I turn into such a pathetic whimp? I felt Louis's soft lips on my forehead. He pulled me into a hug and started whispering.

"Harry... What's wrong? Talk to me…You know I'll always keep your secrets... I won't judge you... Please Harry… It's not too late to cancel your plans to move out… Stay with me… Let's go to my room… Harry if you don't speak to me, I will carry you to my bed… Fine… Harry, are you really going to make me carry you... Okay, the least you could do is help by holding on to me… Harry, if you don't hold on, I will drop you." Harry smiled inwardly at Louis's attempt to cheer him up. To help Louis, he clung onto Louis shirt. Louis carried harry into his bedroom before dropping him on his bed. Harry rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the duvet. The bed shifted as Louis sat down beside him. He felt a warm hand rubbing his back. Louis rubbed small circles from his upper back to his lower back and fiddling with the hem of Harry's t-shirt. Harry felt a warm hand crawl under his shirt. His eyes rolled back as Louis lightly scratched his nails up his spine. It just felt so good. But Harry couldn't be there anymore. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get out of the flat before something he would regret happened.

Louis rubbed circles on his back. But Harry pulled away from him. Had he done something wrong? Harry climbed off the bed and remained silent as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Louis asked.

"Out." Was all Harry said. His tone was cold and distant. A few seconds later Louis heard the front door bang shut. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep until Harry was safely back home and in his bed. So Louis went and sat down on the couch, switched on the TV and prepared for a long night of waiting.

Louis felt himself getting sleepy but refused to give into the strong urge to retreat to his bedroom. Harry had been gone for almost an hour now and Louis hoped he'd be back soon so he could get some sleep. Just like magic, he heard Harry unlocking the front door. He imagined what women he had brought home tonight. Maybe a preppy blonde or a gothic brunette. Maybe a set of twins. But much to his surprise, when the door opened, Harry was alone.

"Hey Lou. I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier." Harry said softly. Louis heart melted at how vulnerable he looked.

"It's okay," Louis patted the couch. "Come join me." Louis gave Harry a warm smile trying to entice him into joining him. Harry looked unsure for a second before kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to Louis. Louis couldn't help noticing how he sat on the other side of the couch instead of right next to him like normal, but he decided not to think anything of it. Louis also noticed how he didn't seem at all drunk tonight.

"So no date tonight then?" Louis asked him casually.

"Yeah, I couldn't be bothered with the finding a date process. So I didn't go to a bar and just went for a long walk." He said his eyes glued to the TV. He hummed along to the ending credits of 8 Simple Rules. Louis nodded before thinking about the weather.

"But Harry, it's freezing outside. And you didn't even have a jacket. Weren't you cold?"

"I was thinking so much that I didn't even notice the weather." He turned away from the TV and gave Louis a small smile. He turned back to the screen and grabbed the remote control making it louder. "Louis! It's Fresh Prince of Bel Air! Sing with me!" Louis chuckled at Harry's childish enthusiasm. Louis watched as Harry happily began to sing along to the theme song and Louis sang along softly, giving Harry sideways glances the whole time.

_Now this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped turned upside down_

_And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air_

_In West Philadelphia born and raised_

_On the playground is where I spent most of my days_

_Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_

_And all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

_Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood_

_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_

_And said you're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air_

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

_The license plate said "Fresh", and had dice in the mirror_

_If anything I could say that this cab was rare_

_But I thought nah forget it, yo home to Bel-Air!_

_I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8_

_And I yelled to the cabbie, "Yo Holmes, smell ya later!"_

_Looked at my kingdom I was finally there_

_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air_

Louis smiled at his best friend who was watching the TV intently.

"You want a beer?" Louis said as he got up.

"Yes please." Harry said with a goofy grin. Louis made his way to the fridge. He grasped the handle before noticing a picture of Harry and him at knee height. He closed the fridge and bent down to admire it. Niall had taken it on the first day they moved into the flat. Louis remembered how they had just ran around, shouting out rubbish because of how happy they were. They had stayed awake all night having a house warming part consisting only of him and Harry. They had gotten horrendously smashed and spent the night playing music loud enough that they were sure no one in the apartment block got any sleep. Louis remembered how at some point he went to the bathroom, and when he came back, Harry was dancing around naked. At first Louis laughed awkwardly and tried to avoid admiring his best friend's body but then Harry convinced him to strip as well. That had been the first time Harry saw him naked.

"God, remember how we got so shit-faced and I made you get naked!" Louis jumped and turned around to see Harry leaning on the counter top. "I can't believe we've been living together for over a year, it feels like just yesterday we were waking up with hangovers from our house warming party."

"Has it really been that long?" Louis climbed up and opened the fridge grabbing two cold beers. He opened them both against the counter, a skill he had learnt we he was 14, and passed one to Harry. Harry took the bottle from his hand and nodded. "You know it's not too late to cancel the whole thing and you just stay here with me forever." Harry laughed at his comment.

"But wouldn't it get awkward when Eleanor moved in." Louis admired how easily Harry could talk about moving out, making it seem like he couldn't wait to leave the house.

Harry didn't know how long it had been since he'd had his first beer or how many he'd had after that, but he knew that he and Louis couldn't seem to manage to stop laughing about absolutely everything.

"Okay, I've got a really good one. Knock knock?" Louis was already starting to laugh.

"Who's there?" Louis said his eyes widening. Harry burst out laughing before trying to calm himself to say the next line.

"Hula."

"Hula who?"

"P." Harry burst into a fit of giggles but noticed that Louis wasn't laughing and looked rather confused. Then a look of realisation crossed Louis face as he got the joke. He let out a loud howl of laughter causing Harry to start laughing again. Finally, as Harry's laughter was beginning to die down, Louis rolled off the couch letting out a startled laugh. He gripped onto Harry's t-shirt and pulled him off. Harry landed on the older boy with a thud and a grunt. His head jolted forward, colliding with Louis's head. It took a moment for Harry to realise that the collision ended with his mouth on Louis's. Okay, so his top lip was touching Louis's bottom lip but it freaked him out and he squirmed to get up. He pushed himself up on one arm, now in an awkward sitting position on top off Louis. He put his hand onto a seemingly flat surface and leaned his weight into his arm attempting to push himself up, but fell over when Louis let out a grunt of pain and his hands shot to his crotch. Harry looked down at his hand. The seemingly flat surface he had rested his hand on just happened to be Louis's crotch. He was back to half lying on Louis. Louis was still laughing his heart out as harry rolled off him onto the cold wood floor.

"Help a mate up?" Louis said between giggles extending his arm to harry. Harry leaned down to take Louis's hand and pulled him up, making him fall backwards onto the couch, taking his turn to laugh. Louis clawed his way back onto the couch before turning to the TV.

"Will and Grace! Harry its Will and Grace! I love Will and Grace!" Louis was bouncing up and down and gripping onto Harry's arm.

"I know, Louis, I know. Relax." Louis sat still, now sitting a lot closer to Harry than he was before. As the program progressed, Harry couldn't help thinking how fun the program made being gay look. He'd finally come to the conclusion on his long walk that he was gay. It had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done but he knew for sure know that he was gay. He felt glad that it was off his chest and he finally understood why he kept finding random strangers, male strangers, attractive.

"I hate how this show makes it look so much easier to be gay than it really is." The words escaped Harry's lips without him realising what he had just admitted.

Louis turned to Harry. He was shocked to say the least. Had Harry just said what he thought he just said? Harry just carried on watching the TV. He turned to smile at Louis but must've seen his shocked expression.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Haz, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I asked what was wrong." Harry looked confused.

"No, before that."

"I said… oh my god." A look of pure terror filled Harry's eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand and ran out of the room. Louis was quick to follow him as he made a bee line for his bedroom. Harry was about to slam the door shut but Louis shoved his put in the gap before pushing the door open. Harry stood in the farthest corner of the room and slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands. Louis sat down next to his best friend. He reached out to touch him but Harry cowered away.

"Don't cry Harry, please. You know how much I hate it when you cry." Harry let out a loud sob and gulped for air. "Are you really going to make you carry you to my room twice in one night?" harry continued to cry so Louis stood up. "Okay, one more time." He bent down and hooked one arm under Harry's knees and wrapped his other around his back, carrying Harry bride under the threshold style. He carried him out of his room and across the passage way before attempting to push open his bedroom door. He bumped the door open with his hip and walked over to his bed. He used his foot to pull down the duvet. He laid Harry down gently and pulled the warm duvet up to his neck. Harry whimpered slightly when Louis wiped one of his tears away with his thumb. Louis walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in with Harry. He snuggled in so close that he could feel Harry's breathe on his lips. He took Harry's hand in his. Harry's hand were so much bigger than his, it made him feel tiny. His hands were always so soft. Harry was still crying but no more tears were coming. Louis moved in closer to Harry, his body now pressed against Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I couldn't." Harry shook his head. Louis leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"Harry you know you can tell me anything."

"I couldn't make our last week of living together awkward."

"You wouldn't have made it awkward. And it wouldn't have been our last week." Harry opened his eyes. His eyes were red and his eyelashes were stuck together, making them look darker and his eyes look bigger. He bright green eyes asked a question. A puzzled look crossed his handsome features. Harry had never looked more beautiful. Harry opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but Louis smothered his question with his lips. Harry's lips were soft and tasted of salty tears. Harry remained still as Louis poured his heart into the kiss. Louis wanted to cry out in frustration at Harry's reluctance to kiss him back, when finally, he felt Harry's lips move against his. Louis ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip, begging him to open his mouth and give Louis what he'd been yearning for. Louis let go of Harry's hands and rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. He pulled away from their kiss and stared down at the beautiful, vulnerable boy beneath him. Harry's hair was mussed and his eyes were red but he looked so perfect. Louis dipped his head to kiss him again. He entwined his fingers in Harry's curly mop as Harry placed both his hands on Louis's hips, grinding them into hips. Harry let out a shaky moan into their kiss. Louis breath caught as Harry moved his pants into Louis's pants. It was almost completely innocent though as Harry's hands stayed on Louis's hips, just now with no clothing blocking the contact with his warm skin. Louise pulled his head away and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Lou." Louis dipped down to kiss him again, as Harry's hand moved to a nowhere near innocent place.


End file.
